A conventional network service may allow a requesting user to request service associated with a selection of one or more items from an entity to be fulfilled by a service provider. However, the requesting user is limited to selecting items offered by a single entity. In other words, the requesting user usually must first select an entity before selecting available items offered by that entity in connection with the service request. This may lead to an undesirable user experience.